Betrayed, Abandoned, Alone
by addicted-2808
Summary: She never had a real family. So when she finally did, she cherished them. But they betrayed her, and it ruined her. OC Warning: Vulgarities and Angst
1. Chapter I All Over Again

**-3rd Person POV (Keaira)-**

"Keaira," he called, his voice low, quiet. Her head snapped up, dark eyes staring into his quietly. He didn't respond, simply staring at her. Curious, she got up, walking silently over to him.

She stopped in front of him, and a part of her felt horrified that she was standing so close to her leader. She never really had the best relationship with the stoic man, and her respect for him was the type a servant had to his king. Yes, that was how she saw him. A king, a god.

So standing so close in front of him while he remained seated did ring a few bells of alarm in her head, as she moved to step back and bow for forgiveness. But the man simply grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her down before him so that she sat close, so close she could feel his breath. The young girl stiffened slightly, confused by the strange act she would never have expected from her leader.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, her voice wavering as she lifted her head slightly to look at his face. He didn't respond, those unflinching Rinnegan eyes boring into her plain dark ones, and she fought back a flinch that threatened to show her slight fear. Yes, she was scared of him. But it was a good sort of scared, a respectful sort of scared.

"Do you regret coming here?" It didn't really sound like him. The voice was much too strained, something that only those familiar with his cold nature will realize. The girl's brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"How could I?" she asked quietly, gaining slight confidence as the topic that she had her utmost confidence in was brought up, "You took me in, took care of me. You didn't leave me."

Silence reigned in the air as the man remained quiet, as if he hadn't heard her speak.

"...Something's wrong. Why would you ask me this all of a sudden?" Her voice wavered slightly, a tinge of panic she was trying to cover up leaking into her words.

The man remained silent.

"You are dismissed," he finally said dismissively.

"P-" Keaira was once again cut off as he turned to face her, his hard eyes boring into her. She knew the conversation was over, but the fact that she couldn't help him, share the burden of whatever was on his mind, hurt her.

She lowered her head as a sign of submission.

"Understood, Pein-sama."

 **\- Time Skip -**

 **-3rd Person POV (Pein)-**

Pein glanced at the girl in front of him. He had instructed Sasori to inject poison into her food to keep her unconscious for the next two days.

Her long dark green hair fanned out around her, her cheeks were slightly flushed from the alcohol she had consumed just moments ago, because of a bet with Hidan. Her breathing was shallow, her form rising and falling slightly with every breath she took. She looked like she was in very deep slumber.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he heard an enraged roar, and turned to see Hidan landing a blow on Sasori. The red-head stumbled away, but otherwise made no response whatsoever at the hard blow delivered. "You think we're fucking stupid?! She wouldn't just fucking pass out like that all of a fucking sudden. You put something in her food didn't you, you fucking asshole?!"

"Hidan," Pein stated, and despite his monotonous tone, Hidan stopped immediately, mumbling an apology. His body fidgeted, as if it was taking all it had in him to not gouge out the puppet man's eyeballs, an action Pein would most certainly not appreciate.

"I instructed Sasori to put poison in Keaira's food," Pein said. It was strange how he could say that so calmly. But then again, he always sounded calm.

There was a slight twitch from Hidan as the man turned to face his leader, his brow furrowed in confusion and slight annoyance. The rest of the members didn't respond, all eyes trained on their leader as they waited for him to continue.

"Akatsuki's goal is world domination. Weaklings are not needed," he continued.

"She's fucking 12," Hidan snapped, and he almost wanted to take his words back from the sharp look cast his way. He continued, however, his fists clenching in annoyance.

Hidan wasn't someone who stood up for anyone. He wasn't someone who really cared for anyone, but the green-haired girl was another matter altogether. He hated to think that he had a soft spot for her, because he really didn't. If anything, she was the one he most wanted to drive his scythe into as a sacrifice to Jashin. But maybe it was their constant bickering, and the uncanny resemblance in their temper and use of language, and maybe the years that they had spent together that made him feel so fucking enraged at his leader's revelation.

"You can't fucking expect her to be as strong as you fucking want her to be. She's fucking strong, everybody except you can fucking see that. She'll be on par with most of us soon, but you just fu-"

He wasn't allowed to finish his sentence, as a slight movement from his leader led to a sharp burn at his chest. His own scythe was sticking out of his chest in a gruesome manner, sunk in so deep the tip of the blade could be seen protruding from his back, the red spreading like catching fire over his cloak. Something lodged in his throat, and Hidan took a step back, feeling blood starting to swarm into his mouth.

"I am your leader, and I expect you to show me respect."

Nobody dared made a sound.

"She is no longer a part of the Akatsuki."

Grabbing the young girl's limp body, Pein hung her over his shoulder, walking out of the room with Konan following close behind him. The rest of the members simply watched on, their eyes following the limp form of their previous member until their leader left the room.

He glanced slightly at the blue-haired woman, and he did not need to say a single word for the woman to know what to do. _Look after the base._ Of course, even though the chance of the base being attacked was close to zero.

 **\- Time Skip (2 days) -**

The night was silent. They had finally reached Konoha. Pein wasn't one to take risks by taking her too near the gates and be seen. He settled for a part of the forest that was near the village, enough for them to find her before she woke up, and far enough to be safe. The man didn't bother being gentle, and he flung her off of his shoulder, letting her fall to the ground with a dull thud.

Dark eyes snapped open, and the girl startled up, arms raising in defense in experience. The moment she recognized the man staring down at her, her form immediately relaxed, flinching under his gaze.

"Pein-sama, where are we?" she asked, her voice quiet, as if trying her best not to anger the man before her.

Pein simply turned away from her, walking away.

"Pein-sama! Wait!" the girl got up, trying to catch up with him.

"No," he said, his voice the same monotonous tone it had always been. She stopped, slightly confused, her dark eyes dazed from his harsh tone.

"You're staying here."

"...What do you mean?" Keaira asked, her voice just barely above a whisper. The girl knew what was happening, it was obvious. She had heard those words before, those _fucking_ words that had haunted her for years and years and _years._ How could she not recognize them?

But she had thought they were different, she had thought that there was no way they were going to do that to her. And here he was, uttering the same words that had haunted her for years, the same words that she thought she did not have to worry about anymore since she joined the Akatsuki.

"Okay. When am I coming back?" she choked out. She knew that wasn't what he meant, but she wanted, no, she _needed_ to know that what was happening wasn't what she thought it was.

"You're not coming back."

The familiar burning in her eyes made her choke. It always happened after she heard those words. She ignored the tears, trying to hold them back. Maybe if she showed him she wasn't weak, maybe if she showed him she could handle herself, he would let her go back.

"W-Why? I thought-" she managed to say, and he started to regret the words the moment it escaped her trembling mouth. _Are you stupid? Once you say those words, it's going to hurt more. The answer just makes you hurt more._

There was no response whatsoever - maybe the man before her didn't find her worth answering.

"P-Please, I'll do anything, I'll let you hit me, I'll let you do whatever you want with me, just don't leave me." She didn't know what she was saying anymore. It was the same. The _same exact thing._ The words that tumbled uncontrollably out of her mouth rung in her ears hauntingly, the horrible memories of her past surfacing in her mind, making her chest twist vengefully.

Grabbing something from beneath his cloak, Pein pulled out a needle containing Sasori's poison. Knowing what he was trying to do, the girl backed away, her arms rising up to defend herself in her vulnerable state.

"N-No no, p-please, don't do this."

 _"Don't leave me."_

The man ignored her cries, injecting the poison into her arm. She screamed, her body jerking up as the poison spread through her system. "Please...don't..." she whispered, before collapsing onto the ground. The last thing she saw was Pein's back, walking away, and never looking back.


	2. Chapter II Tortured

**-Keaira's POV-**

 _He left._

Those were the words that rung in my mind the moment my mind regained consciousness. It rung in my mind tauntingly - _look,_ it said. _Look what happens when you start to trust._ Slowly opening my eyes, I felt myself wishing that I hadn't.

The room was dark - and though darkness wasn't something that I particularly minded, this one bothered me. The only source of light was the small window at the side of the room, a small square covered with metal bars. Grey walls, echoing drips of a leaking pipe - it was a prison.

And then my eyes landed on the table pressed against the right wall, and realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The metal objects hadn't registered in my brain at first from the hazy aftereffects of the poison in my bloodstream, but now they did. _Axes, blades, whips, chains, fire pokers, chainsaws..._

 _Stupid bastards,_ I thought, _a little girl is found unconscious in front of your village's gates, and you put her in a torture chamber._

I tried to move, but found myself completely incapable of making that one simple move. I pulled on the chakra restrains around my wrists and ankles, but nothing much happened. All there was was the echoing sound of rattling metal. It was only then that I became conscious of the tight bind around my limbs and my neck.

"Looks like you're awake," a deep voice said.

I startled, and cursed at myself for not noticing the chakra signature right behind me.. "My name is Ibiki Morino," the voice continued, and the man it belonged to slowly made his way in front of me. His voice rung with stoic professionalism, his dark eyes sending chills down my spine, making a lump grow in my throat. "Who are you, and what is your connection to the Akatsuki?"

I didn't respond for a while. And then I opened my mouth, and the horrid words tumbled out - not within my control.

"None of your fucking busin-" I snarled. I was cut off when pain registered in my brain, and a hoarse and horrid cry escaped from my lips, tearing through my throat and echoing in my ears.

"Let me ask again," he continued, his voice making no sign of anger or any sort of emotion whatsoever, pulling out the blade he had stabbed into my stomach. "What is your name?"

"K-Keaira," I managed to get out. He raised an eyebrow at that, "Last name?"

He dragged the blade across my stomach, cutting through the flesh as I screamed again. "I d-don't fucking have o-one," I spat, breathlessly, my mind in a complete blind situation with the pain coursing through my veins.

My head was starting to feel light. "M-My parents di-didn't g-give m-m-me o-one," I choked.

"And who are your parents?"

"I-I don't fu-fucking know."

I heard him drop the blade, before grabbing something else and walking behind me. A loud snap was heard - and I didn't know what had happened at first. And then more pian hit me like a fucking bulldozer, and I felt like my entire leg was being crushed, bones and all.

"I-I fucking s-swear, I-I don't k-know," I gasped, "I d-don't k-know th-their names."

"Well then, let's move on. What is your connection to the Akatsuki?" he continued.

His dark eyes showed no sympathy or remorse - but that was to be expected. "I w-won't fu-fucking te-tell y-you, you sick b-bastard," I growled, feeling my throat protest slightly as I spat blood on his face.

"Well then, let's see whether you can still say that when I'm done with you."

And the torture continued.

 **\- Time Skip (5 days) -**

 **\- 3rd Person POV (Hokage) -**

5 days had passed since they had found the girl in front of the gates of Konoha. She hadn't given them any information other than her name, which didn't help them in finding out her identity due to her not having a last name.

He had felt bad about letting Ibiki handle her, especially because she was so young, but he needed whatever information we could get about the Akatsuki.

She had been sighted a few times with members of the Akatsuki, and though not having an Akatsuki cloak, it was said that she seemed to be quite close with them. There was no doubt that this was the same girl, as she fit the description too well for it to just be a coincidence.

 _Dark green hair, matching eyes. Short and petite, and a very foul mouth. Often sighted with Yugakure's missing-nin Hidan and Takigakure's missing-nin Kakuzu._

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened, and Ibiki walked in. "Hokage-sama," he greeted. The old man nodded in response, shifting in his seat and pushing aside his paperwork to fully address the head of the T&I department.

"Has there been any progress with the girl?"

"None, Hokage-sama," he replied.

The older man couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama. I have given her the most amount of torture I have deduced she could handle at her age, and most probably even _more_ than that, both physical and pyschological, but she refuses to reveal any more information. Its a wonder how she's still sane, or even alive for that matter."

"Its fine, Ibiki. How is she now?"

"Broken legs, broken arms, broken ribs. She was losing too much blood, so a healer is dealing with her now. I will not allow her to die before she reveals the information we need."

"I think its time we release her."

Ibiki seemed stunned by his decision.

"Hokage-sama, this gir-" he started.

"Ibiki," the man warned. He bowed, quickly apologizing for his rudeness.

"I'm fully aware of the risks if I were to release her. But she is a child, and she does not seem to be part of the Akatsuki, does she? It seems like she holds a grudge against them now, as she reacts quite violently just with the mention of their name," the Hokage sighed.

"It seems like she does not have any criminal record as well, despite having a connection with the Akatsuki. However, she must be strong or have an ability for her to be with the Akatsuki all these years. She could become a very useful tool to Konoha, although it comes with a very high risk."

"I will be willing to take this risk. We will enroll her in the Academy, and let her take the graduation exam tomorrow. However, we will put her under the watch of our ANBU 24/7, and she is to return to the Hokage Tower right after her classes end. She is also to stay in a room in the tower with high security. Ibiki, bring her to the hospital to tend to her wounds and inform me once she has regained consciousness. That is all."

 **\- Time Skip -**

 **\- Keaira's POV -**

Pain.

Pain.

And more pain.

That was all I felt.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see that sadistic son of a bitch staring down at me with blank eyes, waiting for me to spit out more information. I didn't want my legs and arms to be broken anymore, and then healed just for them to be broken all over again. I didn't want my stomach to be stabbed anymore, didn't want to hear the crack of a whip and the burning pain on my back.

But I had to, and it was only then when I realized something was different. The smell - a strong scent of antiseptic had replaced that horrid stench of blood and sweat. The air smelt fresher, not as stale as that in the torture chamber. And when I peeled my eyes open, I saw light - no more darkness. The sound of the leaking pipe and echoing rumble was gone, and was replaced by a consistent beeping.

And then that beeping shot up, sounding almost enraged as I shot up, ignoring the pain that increased two-fold. Panic swarmed through me as I tried frantically to figure out where I was - was it a new torture chamber? Was he going to increase the torture?

"Calm down."

I snapped, and I distinctly felt something rip out of the underside of my wrist and the back of my hand as I stumbled off of whatever I had been on, arms raised defensively before me. I had been in too much of a panic to notice that I could actually move.

My mind registered the two figures that stood by the wall, equally dark eyes staring me down analytically. One wore a robe and a red hat, and the other wore the standard Jounin uniform. I didn't bother taking down their appearances, too desperate to get out of whatever hell-hole I was locked up in.

"Who the fuck are you?" I snarled, my voice raspy, defensive. "My name is Kakashi Hatake," the one wearing the uniform stated, putting his arms up to show that he meant no harm.

The name rung bells in my head, but I didn't bother trying to remember why it sounded so familiar.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Now, why don't you put the needle down?"

I turned, my eyes blinking at the first thing I had grabbed as my weapon. It dripped with crimson blood, but it was... an IV drip? I snapped my attention back to the man, and my eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to hurt me? I had heard many promises like that before, and that promise was never kept.

"Put the needle down," he repeated, his voice slow as if he were talking to an uncomprehensive child.

"N-No," I replied harshly, gripping tightly onto my weapon as if it were my lifeline.

"I promise I won't hurt you."

I didn't bother considering it. Because in the next moment, I was flying across the room, my speed not letting me down even in my severely wounded state. I had reached the window to whatever room I was in in the blink of an eye, and was flying out of it and taking off like a bullet before the man I had been with had time to respond.

But alas, my wounded body had given up - my wounds tearing open, my muscles giving out, and I crumpled to the ground in a heap. The last thing I registered was the sound of footsteps catching up to me before everything turned black.


	3. Chapter III The Academy

**\- Keaira's POV -**

"Okay, so let me get this fucking straight. You want me to go to a fucking school full of bitches and fucktards, take a fucking exam tomorrow, become an official ninja, and swear my fucking loyalty to this fucking village?" I confirmed.

"Yes," the old fart nodded.

"I don't have any fucking loyalty," I retorted.

"We understand that you are unable to give your loyalty to Konoha as of now, and so we have made special arrangements."

My eyes narrowed. This didn't sound good.

"First of all, an ANBU will follow you to your classes today and tomorrow. After your classes, you are to return straight to the Hokage Tower, where you will stay in a room with high security 24/7," he smiled.

"What do you think I am, a fucking princess?" I growled, "Look, why don't we make things easier for both of us? Just let me leave this fucking village. I'm happy, you're happy, the sadist there is happy and the asshole over there is happy. Everybody's happy. Problem solved."

"We can't afford to do that, Keaira-san. You would be very useful to Konoha if we have you as an ally."

"Well, aren't you honest? But still fucking no."

"Why don't you give us a chance? You might come to love Konoha as your home."

"No, no and fucking no." But the expectant gazes on me didn't let down, and I became acutely aware of a certain torturer's darkening gaze. I changed my mind in a second. "Fine. I'll go to the Academy, but nothing more."

"Fair enough. Classes at the Academy are starting soon. I shall introduce you to the ANBU who will be accompanying you at the Academy. Draven, please come in."

The door opened, and a guy, maybe 1 or 2 years older than me, walked in. The first thing I noticed was his attire. He didn't wear a vest, and didn't have on the animal masks I knew ANBUs usually had. In fact, he was dressed rather casually, with hoodie and a plain pear of black jeans. His dark hair covered his right eye slightly, his expression blank and nonchalant.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted with a respectful bow, his voice firm and unwavering.

"This is the girl, Draven. You know what to do," the old man passed him a pair of chakra restrains, "Dismissed."

He turned to me. I tried my best to give him the best intimidating look I could muster, but I couldn't exactly do anything, considering I was already tied up. Kakashi had tied me up after he caught me, and I was guessing it wasn't normal ropes, as I couldn't get out of it with any jutsu.

I felt like a prisoner, but technically, I _was_ one. He walked behind me, and I tensed, not liking the fact that I was letting someone I considered an enemy walk behind me in my vulnerable state. I felt soemthing wrap around my wrists, and I flinched, immediately recognizing the feeling of cool metal against my wrists. The feeling of metal served to bring horrible memories to mind - from the period of time I had been locked up in the torture chamber with the man known as Ibiki.

I was helped up, and I was disturbingly aware of his firm grip on me. A part of me was just waiting for his fingers to dig into my flesh and twist - just to break my arms as they had been multiple times in the last few days.

He made no comment on my behaviour if he did notice it, and led me out of the suffocating room. I felt their gazes boring into my back until the moment the door closed shut behind me.

The walk was silent, but I didn't really mind it. The villagers were moving out of the way automatically, and looking at me warily. I guess it wasn't everyday they see a girl handcuffed with someone escorting her walking on the streets.

The Academy was a recognizable building. It was large compared to the standard buildings, and had a large '' right at the top that could be seen throughout the entire village. It was located straight in the middle of the busiest part of the village as well.

We stopped at the school office. There was an old lady behind the counter, dressed in a somewhat unprofessional attire. A worn shirtc old-fashioned and flower-printed, hung on her hunched shoulders as she scribbled away on a piece of paper, her glasses hanging low on her nose.

She looked at us tiredly as we stopped in front of her, her eyes scanning over me. Then she rolled her eyes, scoffing in away that made me want to gouge out her eyeballs.

"And who are you?"

"I'm a fucki-" I replied, before I was cut off with Draven's hand covering my mouth.

"Sorry about her. May I ask where Iruka's class is? She's starting today," he smiled.

"Down towards your right, take a left turn and you'll be there," she waved us off with one last exasperated look my way. "Thanks," Draven muttered, before pulling a very pissed me out of the office.

"You fucktard," I growled. He shrugged before grabbing my waist and pulling me in the direction of my new 'class'. "This must be it," he muttered, arriving at a door. Pulling the door open, he pulled me inside before closing it shut again.

"Good morning, Iruka. This is the new student," he smiled, gesturing at me.

"Oh, Keaira, is it? Please come here," the teacher said, his eyes looking over me silently, before he smiled stiffly.

Walking towards him, I faced the other students. "Class, this is Keaira. She will be joining us for class today, and will be taking the graduation exam tomorrow. Please welcome her. Are there any questions you would like to ask her?"

A pink head put her hand up.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Iruka-sensei, are you sure she should take the graduation exam with us? I mean, she's so young, and the exam is tomorrow... and why does she have an escort and why is she handcuffed?"

I opened my mouth to insult her, but Draven covered my mouth again.

"She's here under special instructions from the Hokage, Sakura. He believes that she would be able to pass the exam tomorrow. And she's the same age as you, although she does look younger...as for the other questions, I'm afraid its confidential."

A blonde raised her hand this time.

"Where are you from?"

I made no move to respond to that. "That is confidential, I'm afraid," Draven finally answered with a polite smile when he realized I was not going to answer.

"I suppose there are no other questions?" Iruka continued awkwardly.

Nobody raised their hands.

"Okay, Keaira, please sit next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru, raise up your hand," Iruka called, and a guy with pineapple hair raised his hand slightly. Walking towards him, I settled down on the seat, with Draven sitting on the floor next to me.

The lesson was boring, nothing special. I just stared into blank space and felt grateful for the fact that the pineapple guy was sleeping beside me. Made things peaceful. When the class ended, a few whole group of girls walked up to me, obviously slightly unsure, but seeming to find confidence in themselves as a group.

"Do you see that guy there?" one of them asked, pointing to a raven haired guy wearing a blue and white shirt that bore the Uchiha crest.

It surprised me, honestly. I didn't know Itachi had any relatives left.

I nodded.

"He's really cool, isn't he?" one girl gushed, her eyes glazing over as she stared at the raven-haired boy in what I recognized as plain infatuation. "Keiko! We're supposed to be intimidating her! We can't have any more rivals!" the girl beside her hissed, in what she deemed a volume I would not be able to hear.

She cleared her throat, turning back to face me. "Sasuke-kun is the most talented and handsome shinobi in the village," she boasted, and I held in a snort. "Don't you even dare go near him, newbie," she sneered.

"Your fucking ass must be so jealous of the shit that is coming out of your fucking mouth right now," I chuckled. She backed away immediately, obviously surprised by the profanities that came out of my mouth.

"I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup," I continued, eyeing her, "and shit out a better threat than that."

"How dare you?! Who do you think you are?! You've just come to this Academy, and you act so high and mighty, insulting us like that!"

"Fucking bitch, I'm just stating facts," I smirked, "It's your choice whether you want to fucking accept it or not."

"You're not a princess, you're not even pretty. You're so ugly-"

"Bitch, I ain't no mirror."

She screamed in rage, before raising her fist, and punched me right on the face. Well, I guess it hurt a little. But nothing compared to what I experienced with that fucking sadist. I got up. My hands may be cuffed, but I still have my legs.

But then, Draven decided to interfere. Pushing me aside, he quickly took a defensive stance in front of them. "Fucking bastard," I growled, "You didn't stop her from hitting me, but you stop me from giving her what she deserves. Thanks a lot."

I pulled on the chakra restrains once more, and it broke off. I rubbed my wrists, frowning. These chakra restrains weren't as powerful as the ones in the torture chamber. Not that I was complaining, though.

Draven stiffened further, before gesturing for the girls to leave the room. Sensing the dangerous vibe in the air, they obliged immediately, scrambling for the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I snarled, appearing in front of the door and blocking it. They screamed at that, pushing over each other to get to Draven, which they seemed to realize was the safest place for them at that moment. "Ms. Keaira, please calm down," Draven tried, pulling the girls behind him for protection. The girls behind him nodded, agreeing with him.

"You were the one who made me fucking angry, and now you're telling me to fucking calm down. That's like stabbing someone and telling them to stop fucking bleeding," I snapped.

Grabbing a pair of scissors from the desk, I stabbed it into my arm, before making hand signs, "Ice Style: Blood Blade Jutsu!" The blood flowing from my arm moved on its own, forming the shape of four large identical blades that hovered in the air, before freezing over.

In the next second, the blades were shooting forward in a blinding speed one could not possible follow with their eyes. Draven quickly made a familiar set of handsigns.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" he shouted, blowing a large fireball at the blades. It engulfed them for a mere second, before they shot out completely unaffected, aiming straight for the group behind him.

"How?" Draven grit his teeth, before he drew out a kunai, realizing that he didn't have time to form a barrier.

And then pain came like it always did - a sudden fire that shot up my spine, burning me from the inside out. I only had time for a snarl, and a pathetic attempt to get away from the attacker behind me, before I fell in a crumpled heap.

The last thing I saw was a silver tuff of hair.

 _Fuck you, Hatake Kakashi._


	4. Chapter IV Tortured Again

**-Keaira's POV-**

"Fucking bastards," I snarled, rattling my chains as I tried to wrench myself out. "Let me go!"

"We can't, Ms. Keaira. And don't try to break out of those chains, those are the best chakra restrains we have," Draven stated.

I gave him a glare and he laughed nervously, putting his hands up in surrender. I turned my attention to the man who had forced me into this plight. Kakashi leaned against the wall just beside me, making no indication whatsoever that he had heard my yells of protest. Why was it that whenever I blacked out, he was always the cause of it?

"Iruka, Naruto painted the Hokages' faces-" my head snapped towards the Chuunin who had just burst into the classroom.

"What?!" Iruka's face paled, before his face turned an interesting shade of flaming red. "Class, slef study until I come back." I wasn't stupid enough to not notice the wary glance he shot me before he went shooting out of the classroom like his bum was on fire.

There was a short silence.

Naruto. The word rung bells in my head. What was it about him? Naruto... Naruto... _Naruto..._

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

The name suddenly rung clear in my head, and I jolted. _Fuck,_ I cursed my luck. _I was in the same class as the fucking Nine-Tails's jinchuuriki._

A while later, Iruka came back, dragging a blonde spiky haired boy behind him. The boy was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, with green goggles on his forehead. There were whiskers on his cheeks, and large sapphire blue eyes stared defiantly at his teacher.

"Listen, Naruto. You failed the last graduation exam, and the one before that as well! You shouldn't be fooling around like that!" Iruka lectured.

Naruto gave a small 'hmph' in response, ignoring the man in front of him.

A smirk crept up Iruka's face as he turned to face the class.

"Because of Naruto here, we will have a review test on the transformation jutsu! Those who've passed already would have to take part as well!"

"What?!" the class chorused.

Kakashi stiffened. I resisted the urge to smirk. The Hokage had said that he wanted me to be enrolled in the Academy - that meant that I had to participate in whatever tests or activities the class were told to do as well. He sighed in relent, moving to unlock the chains bound to my body. A wicked grin crept up my features as I prepared to do a jutsu to get out of this hellhole.

But that was when I noticed Draven holding a kunai to my throat, making sure I didn't do anything funny.

"Hold her still," Kakashi told Draven and I was slammed onto the nearest desk. Draven pressed his body on my arms, making sure I couldn't move them. His legs were locked around mine so that I couldn't run away. One of his hands slammed my head on the table and I groaned.

The few students who were occupying that very table scrambled away, keeping a safe distance away.

The kunai was still held at my throat, though due to Draven's sudden movement, had made a rather deep cut in my throat.

I felt Kakashi come closer and I noticed something shiny in his hands. _Shit._

I struggled, trying to get out of Draven's grasp, but when I did, he dragged the kunai from my throat and plunged it into my stomach. A deafening scream erupted from my lips.

I realised that the more I resisted, the more pain I would receive. Well, who wouldn't know that after spending five whole days in a torture chamber with a sadist?

I felt a sharp pain in my ear and I yelped a little. Warm blood trickled down my jawline. He was piercing my ears with a needle. I silently accepted it, making no attempts to move or make any form of noise. I didn't want to have my ear ripped off.

After a few more pricks, Kakashi dug something out of his pocket to reveal a few ring earrings. He put them on my ear, causing there to be a burning sting everytime he put one on.

When he was done, I let out a breath I had been holding, and fidgeted slightly.

"You fucking stabbed me in the stomach so that you could give me a few fucking piercings?" I growled, my voice weak.

They didn't answer.

"Tilt her face up. Make sure she can't move," I heard Kakashi say and I was yanked off the now blood stained desk to a kneeling position on the floor.

Draven wrapped his arm around my stomach, pressing on my wound and I let out a strangled cry. His other arm grabbed my hair and yanked it hard, making me whimper and tilt my head up automatically.

They were trying to make me swallow something. This position opened up my throat, making it easier for them to force something down.

I saw Kakashi move, holding a red pill in his hand. He nodded to Draven and Draven tightened his hold on my stomach. I screamed bloody murder, and Kakashi grabbed hold of my mouth, keeping it open. He placed the pill inside and I quickly tightened my throat to make sure it didn't go down.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at me and the next thing I know, his hand is in my mouth, his fingers forcing the pill down my throat. I gave a muffled cry and gagged, trying to bite down on him. Once it was halfway down my throat, Kakashi pulled his hand out. He grabbed a bottle, pouring water into my mouth and down my throat to make sure I swallowed the pill properly.

I choked, water spurting out of my mouth, but it was too late. I had swallowed the pill.

Draven loosened his hold on me instantly and I fell forward, gagging and choking. I hacked out blood, but I couldn't care less. I forced my hand in my mouth, hitting the back if my throat, trying to get the pill out, but to no avail. All that came out was water, and a large amount of blood.

I panted, staring at the bloody mess in front of me. My eyes shot up to look at the rest of the class. The girls were huddled in one corner, screaming and crying with horror-filled eyes. The boys were screaming as well, some trying to get as far away from me as possible, and some too terrified to do anything.

I struggled to get up, but once I did, my knees buckled and I fell with a loud thud. Draven grabbed my arm, trying to help me up, but I ripped my arm from his gasp, glaring at him with resentment. A menacing sound erupted from the back of my throat, but it was quickly followed with a small whimper, as the pain took its toll on my body.

I saw something flash in Draven's eyes and he stepped forwards again. I choked again, hurling out blood.

"F-Fuc-k y-y-you," I managed to get out, my voice barely audible. My throat burned, it felt like it was being ripped into pieces.

I ripped off my sleeve, using the cloth to wrap around my stomach wound to stop the blood flow.

"W-well th-then, let's continue with the test," I heard Iruka's weak voice. It was followed by silence.

"That girl just got tortured before our very eyes. And the first thing you say is, let's continue with the test?!" a trembling voice voiced out.

The rest were in too much shock to say anything.

"This girl is dangerous. It is necessary for us to take these actions against her to make sure all of you are safe," Kakashi stated, "Its her suffering or yours."

"These are orders from the Hokage. We will continue with the test," Iruka continued, "Line up."

The class obeyed, lining up quickly. The tension remained in the air.

"Keaira, you're first," Iruka said, his voice wavering slightly. I dragged myself in front of him, wiping off the blood from my mouth.

I made the handsigns quickly, transforming into Iruka, before releasing the jutsu quickly, dragging myself to the desk. Apparently those earrings were chakra restrains.

"Ms. Keaira, we should get you cleaned up," I heard Draven's voice.

I let out a breath, before limping towards the door. I felt Draven following me, and I wanted to rip him to shreds, wanted to hear him scream just like I did. But I couldn't.

Once we were out of hearing range of Kakashi, I felt him tug on my shirt. The next thing I know, I'm engulfed in an embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and I stared at him blankly. He held me tightly, making sure not to touch my wound as he hid his face in my neck.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered, and I felt something wet on my neck. He was crying.

I softened. I knew it wasn't like me. I knew that caring for someone only brought you pain, I knew that so well. I've went through that pain so many times.

But I couldn't help it.

I knew I'll regret it. I always did.

Raising my hand, I gently stroked his hair, holding him closer. His grip on me tightened, and I smiled slightly. Pulling away, I turned, limping towards the bathroom.

He followed, his arm around my waist to keep me from falling.

I leaned on him slightly.

 _I knew I'll regret it eventually. But I couldn't stop caring._


End file.
